The Break Up
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Alice keeps seeing Bella's death and Edward is convinced it's because of him so he breaks her heart. Bella finds it hard to go on as they don't leave Forks. She has an accident that claims her life and then Carlisle has a hard decision to make!
1. Chapter 1

**The Break Up**

_Hi everyone, I am back with another twilight one, hope you all enjoy it. It picks up from after James attack on Bella and Edward breaks up with her, but does not move away._

_As usual, these are not my characters, even though would love to have Edward :-), but he belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing in her world._

_Enjoy_

_Sirius xox_

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

The pain was incredible. Unbearably incredible. When he broke up with me, I thought I was going to die, but that would have been the easy way out. No. I had to live just to see him everyday, every single day and know I couldn't talk to him, touch him or look at him. He made it very clear where he stood with his feelings towards me.

He didn't want me, I mean how stupid was I to think that someone as exquisite as Edward Cullen could want someone as plain and boring and well to be completely honest, as clumsy and high maintenance as me, plain ol' Bella Swan. High maintenance probably wasn't the right word but since he was constantly having to save my life and such, it fit into that category.

It has been 3 months since we broke up and the pain is still there. He comes to school on those days that the weather permits and acts as if I don't exist. How he could do that, I have no idea? But he does. I wish I had his strength and tenacity. The hardest part was he managed to remove me from every part of his life as if I had never existed. That hurt the most.

I tried extremely hard in those first few weeks, I wrote him letters which were returned to me unopened. I tried to call him but every call was rejected. Rejected, exactly the way I felt. I tried to talk to him at school and he was hostile, it actually scared me.

One Saturday out of desperation, I went to his house. I couldn't really remember the complicated turns but as luck, and patience, would have it, I made it there in two hours. I know it never took us that long before, even in my old truck. I cautiously stepped out of my truck and slowly made my way to the door. I had absolutely no idea of what I was going to say or do, I was winging it. Everything happened so fast, it took me a while to process what happened. I heard a growl, a low deep growl. The one Edward used when fighting off James, whom I may add is the whole cause of this. Anyway, I digress, I heard the growl and turned to see Edward in full prowl position coming from the forest. He was staring at me with a look I thought I would never see on him. From the corner of my eye I saw another streak above my head and then realised Edward was on top of Emmett. It was a battle. It reminded me of the time when Edward had to push Jasper away from me, but this was worse.

I was frozen with fear.

All I could do was stand and watch the battle take place in front of me. I saw Edward throw Emmett away like he was a used toy, he hit a huge pine tree and the tree shook in protest. Emmett bounced back much quicker than anyone should have and the battle was on again. Jasper had walked outside with Emmett but was standing by the two with a very odd expression on his face. I was still rooted to the spot and it took a few seconds to realise that Carlisle was shaking me to move away and leave. I tried to focus on his face but it was hard. I could see Edward was beginning to get free of Emmett and it was the first time I actually feared for my life. I grabbed hold of the strong arms that were holding me for support, and I made my eyes turn to look at his.

"Bella Please go home, this is not the place for you. Bella?" He announced my name a little louder and all I could do was nod. I knew my truck would never outrun Edward, but at least I could try.

I turned and jumped back into my truck, shaking and crying. I drove out of there as quickly as I could and didn't stop till I was home.

I didn't try again. It was obviously over and I needed to accept that.

It hurt so much at first that I was sure I was going to die from a broken heart. I wasn't interested in eating and as a result my slender body had become a sack of skeleton bones. The guys and girls at school held no interest for me and I knew if I was ever to get past this excruciating pain, I would have to build some friendships again. Time continued on leaving me behind and it took another few months for me to be forced to wake up. I had stopped caring and it wasn't until Charlie actually packed my bag and said he was sending me back to Renee, that I tried to be alive, at least for his sake.

It was still hard, extremely hard, but what made it easier was that at least I was still able to see him everyday. It would have been unendurable if he had moved away. So during the day I would day dream that we were still together, that he still loved me but at night, the nightmares would pull me back into the present.

_Edwards POV_

I didn't deserve her. She was everything to me and I was nothing but a monster and if I truly loved her I had to let her go. I knew all of that and I tried to stick to my plan but she made it so much harder for me. Maybe it wasn't only her, I did agree to stay here, much to my family's relief, but only so I could keep an eye on her and remind myself of the pain that I had caused her. It was my own personal hell and I deserved it.

What amazed me more than anything was how quickly she believed the lies that I had told her. I knew it would be hard, I thought I would have to really convince her that I didn't care for her any more, but she believed me. That beautiful little creature who had stolen my dead heart believed that I didn't love her. Impossible.

I tossed the idea around after James had attacked her. But then things became complicated, Alice kept seeing Bella dead and it was driving me insane. We finally discovered that if I stayed with her she would die and I made the decision to do the one thing that I swore I never would.

Break Bella Swan's heart.

It seemed to work as Alice had not had another vision of her dead again. That broke my heart again. I hoped she was wrong and I could take her in my arms and feel the warmth of her body against me again. I wanted so much to touch her face when she blushed just so I could feel the warm blood swell under her skin. It was hard but some days were really hard. My resolve was slipping one weekend when she turned up in her truck. She didn't see me approach from behind her truck from the forest and I took a minute to look her over. She looked whiter than me and she had lost a lot of weight. She looked terrible. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her till she fainted again. I watched her and the feeling of want was threatening to overcome me. I started to walk forward and all I wanted was to take her there. I didn't want to hurt her but I wanted her so much it was blinding me. Her scent was filling my head and I was beginning to fall again. Then I heard Alice scream in my head and I looked over and saw Emmett in a crouch. I couldn't believe it my brother was going to attack me.

In my head I heard him scream that he was going to take Bella right there. I crouched down to jump over her and protect her but she heard my growl and spun around to look at me. Emmett charged and I intercepted him mid air. The battle was on. Jasper came in and was standing on the side with a feeling of confusion surrounding him. I vaguely heard Carlisle arrive and then I saw her leave. As soon as she drove away, Emmett relaxed and put his hands up in defeat.

"What the hell was that all about?" I was furious. Alice came out and whispered something to Jasper and he sent his calming waves out and I felt them engulf me.

"ALICE?" I knew she was behind this. She was. She told me she had another vision that we would be back together and then Bella was found dead again. The sound of the words struck me so hard again, I collapsed. I felt Carlisle take me inside and I couldn't think actually, I didn't want to think. Later Alice explained to me that the only way I would listen to her was to actually make it look like Bella was in danger. So she explained to Emmett her plan and he executed it perfectly. Emmett spent the afternoon apologising even though he didn't need to and when I thought about it with a clear head, I realised why Jasper was so confused.

I spent hours talking to Esme, my mother. She was a guiding light in this dark place I had inflicted upon myself. She let me get angry, she let me sit quietly and she let me talk endlessly about the pain. I loved her more than I had ever loved a mother figure during this time. She was my rock.

School was hard, I made sure we were not placed in another class together and that helped. But I still had to endure lunches and sport. As seniors, we had sport as combined classes. It was annoying watching Newton fuss over her and he was seriously using up his good luck.

I watched what she ate, which was very little but there was nothing I could do about that. I had set the boundaries and I couldn't go back on them now.

It was after a short amount of time that I noticed she was getting herself back together. I was pleased but also hurt. How quickly did she get over me? Alice assured me as did Jasper, that she was still in pain and the mood change was for her fathers benefit as he was going to send her away. I gasped at this and the look Alice gave me said it all. I couldn't think along those lines, it was for her that I inflicted this pain on all of us.

_Ok Let me know what you think!! review if you like,_

_Sirius xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Break up**

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV_

The alarm sounded next to my bed and I rolled over and switched it off roughly.

Another day in Paradise. Yippee for me.

I was always cranky when I didn't get enough sleep. I couldn't fall asleep at night as I always thought of him and the little sleep that I did manage to get, well, the nightmares took care of that. I was thankful Charlie always left early in the morning as it gave me the space I needed. I didn't have to pretend to be happy and cheery just to please him and not let his little blackmail threat to send me away, come to fruition.

I stomped downstairs and looked in the cupboard for something to jump up and say 'eat me'. Nothing did, so I slammed the door shut.

I had taken to drinking coffee, something I had never touched before, but now it seemed like my life saver. I made myself a good strong one with a touch of extra milk. I sat down and felt the heat slide it's way down my throat. I enjoyed my coffee and when I really couldn't find anything else to occupy my time with, I left for school. There was no point hanging around.

Just as I closed the door, the phone rang. I knew Charlie would be the only person who would call these days so I stood there contemplating whether to go back in or not. I decided against it and went to get in my truck. The engine roared to life and if my phone wasn't in my pocket and I felt the vibration, I wouldn't have heard it. I pulled the old phone out of it's little case and looked at the screen, 'Charlie' was flashing with what seemed to be an urgent request.

"Hello Dad, what's up?" Charlie never called me so I thought it must be something.

"Bella, sweetheart, I am sorry to ask this of you but can you skip school today?" I sat with my mouth opened and it wasn't until Charlie spoke again did I realise I wasn't talking. How could I miss school, that would mean I wouldn't see Edward today and I didn't know if I could bear that.

"Bella are you there?" His voice was flustered and impatient.

"Yeah sorry dad, why do I need to skip school, what's happened?" I realised that something must have happened for him to ask me this.

Charlie went on to tell me that there was a fire blazing down at the Reserve, the same reserve where Jacob lived. I drove straight down there, pushing my poor truck to it's limit.

I arrived at the place where Charlie told me to meet him. It was hectic. There were cars everywhere and even more people scattered around in groups. It was clear that Charlie was the one in charge as everyone was waiting on his every word. I slowly approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was here.

He spun around, ready to give an order to whoever touched him but he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me and then pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. His relief was evident.

"Bells, thank God you're here." I tried to pull away but his grasp was holding me tight. After what felt like 10 minutes, which was probably 10 seconds, he let go.

"Dad, what happened down here?" Charlie then proceeded to tell me that there were a couple of boys playing with matches in an old run down wooden shed that happened to be full of dried out straw. The fire took hold very quickly and since they were not under any adult supervision, two ten year olds had no idea of what to do. By the time they thought to ring someone, the fire had spread out into the fields. I found it amazing that with the amount of rain Forks had, how could a fire possibly take hold, but here I stood staring at the deadly path of black ash in front of me. As I stood there, I realised Charlie must have needed me for something so I thought I had better ask.

"Dad, what is it I can do to help?" Charlie looked at me and had a strange look on his face, he excused himself and pulled me to the side of my car. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Bells, I am so sorry to ask, but I told Billy and Jake they could bunk with us until something was organised. Bells, I am sorry, I know this is a huge imposition but he is a lifelong friend and he needs me at this time." Charlie looked sad, really sad and I couldn't break his heart and tell him I thought it was a stupid idea. Instead I smiled and leant in to hug him, he was surprised and I realised it was probably one of the first times I initiated a hug and I was ashamed of myself.

"Dad, it's not a problem it is your house after all." I tried to laugh but he was very serious.

"Bells, it's our house and it's as much your decision as it is mine." I smiled at him, embarrassed that my poor attempt at humour was jilted.

We spent the next while discussing the move and I drove down to Billy's house to start to load up my truck. Jacob was there with a few boxes already packed and as I pulled up, I admired his toned body. I realised it had been a while since I had seen him and he had definitely filled out. I tried to look at him and see if I felt anything deep in my stomach. My eyes roamed over his abs as he picked up some more boxes and brought them over to his pile. He was sweating and the water was running down his spine and it didn't do anything for me. I liked him but he didn't make my heart skip a beat like Edward.

_Edwards POV_

I got to school at my normal time, with just enough time to make it to my class with out any chance of running into Bella. As I pulled into my car parking spot, I unconsciously, scanned the car park and was shocked to see her truck was not here. Maybe she was running late.

The first couple of hours were quiet, I couldn't hear anyone talking to her. I knew she kept to herself these days but normally someone, like Angela or that idiot Newton, normally spoke to her, but today there was nothing. I walked with Alice and Jasper to the lunch room and I stopped dead. She was not here. I turned to Alice and she had an unusual look on her face. It was like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"What is it Alice, where is she?" I growled. I know I shouldn't talk to my sister like that but she was my life line at this time. She kept an eye on Bella for me and I depended on her visions more than I should have.

"Edward, listen to me, I am not sure..."

"What is it Alice?" I knew Jasper was trying to calm me down but I was over it.

"Edward you need to calm down." Jasper said since his special abilities were not working.

"Jasper, shut up and Alice tell me where she is NOW."

Alice was quickly losing her patience and she snapped back at me.

"You know what Edward, NO, I am not going to say anything. This was all your idea remember, I was forbidden to talk to my friend except when it suited you." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out of the cafeteria. The last I saw, was Alice running out of the school towards the car park.

I was beside myself, where could she be, suddenly I was blind. I was so used to having the upper hand, I was starting to lose my mind. I decided to run over to her place and see if she was there or at least if her truck was there.

As I stood up to leave, Miss Wood, my Science teacher, came in and asked me to help her carry some microscopes to the new science lab. Damn it, now I wouldn't be able to get away until after school as this class was a double.

The afternoon dragged on so slowly I was sure I was going to hurt someone. As soon as the bell went I ran out of the room and straight to my car. It was gone, obviously Alice knew I wouldn't need it. I didn't know whether to be pleased or even more worried.

It took me no time to reach her house and I felt no relief when her truck was missing. I waited in the trees and hoped she would be back soon. Maybe she ditched a day and would be back before Charlie finished work. I had time to wait, if nothing else, I certainly had time.

The afternoon passed and the sun set. The moon rose over the tops of the trees and I was furious. Nobody was home. I ran to a safe distance and called Carlisle. Hopefully she wasn't in hospital.

"Hello Edward, what is it son?"

"Carlisle, has Bella been in there today?" There was silence and I didn't know how to take it.

"Dad, please?" he could hear the pain and desperation in my voice.

"Son, there was a fire down at Quileute Reserve. As far as I know she isn't harmed or even there, but Charlie is down there so she is probably helping him out."

"What is wrong with him, doesn't he know how easily she could be hurt?"

He interrupted me.

"Edward, it's not your place any more, she is not your responsibility any more. Son, I am sorry but you made your bed now you have to sleep in it."

I dropped the phone down from my ear and hit the end button. How could he say that to me. I understood that it hurt everyone to have Bella out of our lives, but it was for her own safety, didn't they understand that. I walked back slowly to my resting place high in the tree overlooking her room and I waited.

I had some time to think. Maybe I could protect her, maybe I could guarantee her safety. What life did I have without her in it? Nothing. I was unsure that she would take me back though. She believed my lies so quickly, she believed that I didn't love her, that I didn't want her any more. In what world could that be true. Obviously in Bella's world.

I was considering leaving when I heard her truck coming down the road. You didn't need to have incredible hearing to hear that monster approaching.

_Bella's POV_

I was driving down the road towards my home listening to Jacob rattle on about something. I was only half listening as I was starting to regret not seeing Edward today. I knew it was obsessive and I knew it was wrong, but I loved him. And that type of love did not go away when one part of the pair decided he didn't want you any more. I realised he was still talking and I tried to refocus on what Jacob was saying. Then I caught some key words. During the day Charlie had told me that the two boys who started the fire were in hospital in a serious condition.

Carlisle's hospital.

A planned formed in my head.

I pulled into the driveway and suddenly I had a feeling I wasn't alone, he was here somewhere. I looked up at my favourite tree, the one just outside my window, but it was so dark that I couldn't make out any figures. I shook my head and realised that Jacob was already out of my truck and starting to move boxes. I called to him and he walked around to the drivers side and stood close to me. From an outsiders point of view, it looked intimate.

"Jacob, would you like me to take you up to the hospital in the morning?" Jacob was surprised and leant in to hug me but I stiffened and he felt it so he let go.

"That's ok Bella, I can get my own way up." Jacob went to walk away but I felt bad, I had hurt his feelings. This poor man had just lost almost everything and here I was being rude. I reached out for his arm and turned him around to face me.

"Please Jacob, I don't mind, really?" I left my hand on his arm and he looked at it and then placed his hand over my one and he smiled.

"OK if you don't mind, I would like that." Jacob smiled a huge smile that would have brightened any dark alley.

"Settled then. Let's get these boxes inside and start unpacking your clothes, I have to rearrange my room to accommodate another bed." It had been worked out that Jake and Billy would take Charlie's room as it was easier to get Billy to the first landing and Charlie and I would share my room.

It wasn't permanent, I kept reminding myself. Charlie had originally suggested we give Jacob and Billy my room and we would take his room but I quickly formulated a plan that would involve me staying in my room, the one room Edward had been in and stayed with me in. No-one was getting my room, even if it meant I had to share with my father.

I wanted to help Jacob in with the boxes but he refused, so I showed him where to drop them in Charlie's room. I quickly moved Charlie's work clothes and a few personal affects into my small room. I emptied my work desk and the top two drawers for him. We had a spare single bed which I set up for him nearer to the door. I pushed my bed over to the window so I could gaze out at the stars and think about my angel. All night I felt like I was being watched. I kept glancing out of my window but nothing caught my eye. I shook my head to try to release those thoughts but it kept nagging me. I walked over to my window and leant over the pane and looked up higher in the tree and then Jacob came in and jumped on my bed scaring me half to death. I spun around and saw that he was getting comfortable on my bed.

I tried to glare at him but it was a poor attempt.

"So, where are you sleeping Bells?" He raised his eyebrows and patted the spot next to him. At that moment I heard a crash outside my window. I looked out and saw a small branch had broken off and landed on the floor. I quickly searched the area but even if I could see at night, it was almost impossible to see him when he ran. Jacob joined me at the window asking what was wrong? If only I could tell him. He was still cold towards Edward and his family and he made it clear that he hated Edward for what happened to me in Phoenix. It didn't matter how many times I told him the story he just didn't believe it, he knew Edward was some how involved and he constantly scrutinised my scar where James bit me.

"Anyway Mr Black, you are not sleeping on my bed, nor are you in my room, so good night." I tried to make it light hearted but it didn't really work, my attempts at humour were becoming worse and worse. Maybe I should give it up all together.

_Edwards POV_

I heard her truck coming down the road but never in a million years would I have been prepared for what I saw. The 'dog' got out of her truck, and not only did he hug her, he is sleeping in her room. That was about as much as I could handle. My temper slipped away from my control when he walked in and jumped on her bed. I had been watching her quietly and even when she felt me and turned her head, I was quick enough to move out of sight but then he came in and I lost my self and broke the branch of that my hand was balancing on. I ran home but half way there I stopped. I fell down to the ground and let the overwhelming grief take over me. I was spent and hurt. All I ever wanted was for her to be safe and to lead a normal life but she had to choose him, that dog.

I stood up and walked home. When I arrived Alice was waiting for me on the verandah.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"She's gone, I've lost her." I continued to walk past her and then fell onto Esme's white lounge. Alice started freaking out and then everyone was in the lounge room, Esme was next to me in an instant and I laid my head down on her lap.

"Edward what happened? Alice hasn't been able to see Bella all day, what's going on?" Esme's voice was calm but I detected a slight panicky undertone.

"She is with the Black boy." Understanding dawned in Carlisle's eyes and he motioned for everyone to meet in the kitchen except me and my mother.

Carlisle's theory was when Bella was with him or any of the tribe, she was blocked from Alice's visions. He had remembered reading about it once before and this proved it. It was a relief for the rest of the family as it meant nothing serious had happened but for me, it was just a painful.

Why couldn't she settle for that bloody idiot Newton, at least he was a human, I yelled in frustration.

I went to school the next morning but as I had suspected she wasn't there. I waited in the car park till the first class was well under way and when she hadn't shown up, I drove past her house. Her truck was still there which meant at least she was in there, but it also meant he could have been in there too. I climbed one of the larger trees near the forest line and as I could still see perfectly, I checked her room first and she was still sleeping. It was a relief but also a cause for concern, was she sick? I couldn't hear any other movement in the house and hoped that the Blacks had left with Charlie. I chanced a closer look and as I gazed over her beautiful peaceful face, my dreams were shattered in two seconds. The Black boy walked into her room with a tray of food for her. I recoiled back and almost lost my footing on the tree.

"Wake up sleeping beauty?" Jacob walked over and brushed her hair out of her face and she mumbled something that obviously caused Jacob to pull his hand back. He seemed stung by it.

He sat down on her bed and she stretched and woke up with a smile. I tore my heart out. She opened her eyes and tried to focus, once she realised who it was, she grabbed her blankets and pulled them up to her neck.

"Jake, what are you doing here, I thought you were …. someone else?" I smiled.

"Yeah I know who you thought it was. Bella they are dangerous creatures, leaches, he was no good for you. Why do you even have any feelings for that thing?" I waited with baited breath.

"Jake, I really can't talk about him, sorry but thank you for my breakfast." She tried unsuccessfully to change the subject.

He stood up and went to leave the room, but stopped and walked back to her. He placed his hand under her chin and grabbed her face. It seemed to be a little rough to me. He got down into her face and looked in her eyes. I wanted to tear my eyes away but I couldn't.

"Bella, I WILL make you forget about him, I WILL make you mine!" He let go of her and walked out of the room laughing. OK, if I hated him before, now I despised him. If it was the last thing I ever did, Bella Swan would not be with a dog.

_OK poor Edward can't have her but can't leave her alone either._

_Let me know what you think!!_

_Sirius xox_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Normal Point of View._

Bella sat there, completely shocked by the exchange between her and Jacob. She knew he had feelings for her, that much was obvious, but he seemed so.... forceful. It actually scared her. She watched him leave the room and quickly jumped up to lock her door. She looked at the breakfast and saw that it was more than she would eat in a week so it must have been for the two of them. Bella dressed into her jeans and pulled out a long sleeved dark blue T- shirt. She went to the bathroom and after she was finished, she took the tray downstairs with her. She found Jacob in the kitchen whistling an unfamiliar tune. Obviously he wasn't worried about the bedroom exchange so she thought it best to deal with it later. She placed the tray down on the table and Jacob turned to look at her.

"Hey don't you look sexy!" Bella scrunched up her eyebrows and pulled a weird face but Jacob only laughed. Maybe later wasn't such a great idea.

"So where's my dad and Billy? Did they leave early?" Jacob was tucking into the food while she made herself a coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat Bells?" Bella shook her head and held up the coffee cup.

With a mouth full of food, he replied, "They took off early cause they said they had to organise some places for other people to stay while we are cleaning up. Also they said the school on Res was in threat, how cool would that be? no school for me, ha!" Jacob was waffling on and Bella couldn't help but smile. There was a break in the conversation, albeit one sided, so she thought she might get something clear.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you about something?" "Hmmm," came the reply while he continued to eat.

"I don't quite know how to say this...." Bella paused, wondering how to put it nicely.

"Just spit it out Bells." Jacob stopped eating and looked at her.

"Ummm, well Jacob, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about 'us'," Bella used her hand to motion between the two of them.

Jacob leant across the table and looked her in the eye.

"Bells, don't worry about anything, I will be here for you, I won't leave you like the leech did." He raised his hand to stroke the side of her face and she leant away from his touch. He just laughed at her, stood up and then carried the empty tray to the sink.

Bella sat there looking deep into her coffee, not taking her eyes of the silken topaz liquid.

"It was complicated Jake..." Jacob spun around and slammed his fist down on the table making Bella jump and her coffee spill on the table.

"What's so complicated about it Bells, stop making excuses for him. If he wanted you and I say if, then he would never have done anything to hurt you. It's all crap, he lead you on and then dropped you. You meant nothing to him. NOTHING." Bella stared at this person standing in her kitchen, telling her the things she knew to be so true. How could he know all of this, how did he know how she felt, that she knew she was nothing to him, that she was a waste of his time.

Bella could not find her voice to speak and Jacob must have realised. He walked over to her and stood in front of the chair she was currently trembling in. He slowly reached down and grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. He pulled her closer to him and then she cried. He hugged her tightly while the tears trickled down his bare chest but what she couldn't see, was the snickering, self satisfying look on his face.

Bella and Jacob finished breakfast and then went up to town to the hospital. Bella was nervous, but only because she wanted to see Carlisle. She hadn't seen him in such a long time and she missed him and Esme terribly. She hoped that she could shake Jacob for long enough so she could have a quiet word with him. That was the plan anyway.

The drive was quiet but mostly because Bella had the music on in her truck so she could avoid any more interrogation from her passenger. They drove into the gates of the hospital and as she drove through the staff car park to get to the public car park, she noticed Carlisle's car and she couldn't help the butterfly's in her stomach. They found a spot and she got out of her car slowly as Jacob seemed to be in a rush. She hoped he hadn't caught on to her plan.

As luck and fate would have it, her phone rang. She looked at Jacob and told him she needed to take the call as it was Renee and she was worried. She quickly convinced him to go on ahead and she would follow him in in a little while. As anxious as he was, Jacob still took too long to decide and Bella had to answer the phone with him there before her mother lost her patience and hung up. She deliberately made it sound like boring mother/daughter talk and Jacob then finally got the hint and left.

_Bella's POV_

I talked and walked slowly into the hospital while filling Renee in on the events of the fire. As she talked, I unconsciously walked towards Carlisle's office and as I turned a corner, I was surprised to see him leaning up against a wall, waiting. His eyes were on mine in an instant and I completely lost my train of thought and mumbled a goodbye to mum and then slowly lowered my hand down to my side. My feet felt like they were concrete blocks but something drove me on to his side. I finally reached him and all of a sudden I didn't feel like this was such a great idea. The last time I saw him was when he told me to leave their property as Edward was fighting with Emmett. All of a sudden I was nervous and I decided to leave. I mumbled sorry to him and quickly turned around to leave.

"Bella, you don't need to leave sweetheart, plus I have someone in my office who really wants to see you." I turned to face him and I couldn't help but look into his eyes with such a fatherly love that even Carlisle could see it. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me down the corridor to his office.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Carlisle still had his arm around my shoulders and I relished the ice cold marble feeling that I felt on my side where he had me tucked into his body. It was completely pathetic but it reminded me of Edward.

"umm, I have been better Carlisle, but I am getting there." I was silent for a few minutes, hoping I hadn't said too much and then I mumbled quietly, "but I have missed everyone." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and placed a light kiss on my head and then stopped in front of his closed door.

He stepped aside and pulled on the lever.

The door slid open and inside I saw Esme impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet. She saw me and she moved forward, a little quicker than any normal person, and embraced me, her surrogate daughter. Carlisle laughed at her eagerness but I was so happy that I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Esme and for once in my life, I wasn't worried about what would happen or what people might think. I held on tight and I could feel that Esme was also holding on to me as well. We pulled apart when we heard that Carlisle had closed the door and Esme reached down and wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"Oh my poor Bella, how are you sweetie, I have missed you so much?" Esme pulled me down to sit next to her on Carlisle's lounge and she held my hands firmly but not too tight. She was probably afraid I might break which knowing her strength, I could of.

"I feel good right now Esme, but how did you know that I would be here?" Esme looked at Carlisle and smiled that beautiful, warm, motherly smile of hers and I instantly knew Alice was behind it. It was actually quite nice to know that she was, as I felt so saddened that she had left me too and had made no effort to see me or speak to me. I knew Edward was behind it but it still hurt. A lot.

"Bella, I am worried about you, you look too thin, are you eating darling? Carlisle get the girl some food please?" Esme placed her order to Carlisle but I stopped him.

"Carlisle, No I am fine, thank you. I just want to talk to you I miss you both so much." Carlisle smiled and sat down to talk to me for a while.

The conversation was wonderful, Esme told me all about Rosie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Obviously they both avoided mentioning his name and for that, I was grateful. We talked for quite a while and when Carlisle went to do his rounds, Esme and I went down stairs so she could 'see' me eat something. I bought a sandwich so she would be happy. I realised we had been talking for a while and I thought I had better find Jacob.

"Esme, I am so sorry, I really don't want to go but I have to find Jacob. I am so sorry." Esme couldn't hide her disappointment and it made me feel even worse. She stood up and pulled me into a hug and it was probably a gentle one by her standards but I was struggling to breath. She let go and I tried not to huff out my breath or gasp for air. She looked at my face as if she was committing it all to memory. She brushed the hair of my face and I leant into her hand.

"Bella I understand this is so hard for you, but please be careful and hang in there my darling. It will all work out in the end, please have faith in us and Edward." The mention of his name created the gaping hole in my heart and Esme obviously sensed my discomfort.

"Bella, he does love you, don't forget that." I shook my head, I couldn't hear this, it wasn't true. I knew how he felt, he made it clear to me that I am nothing to him. But I decided that I wasn't going to lose Esme and Carlisle too, I loved them too much.

I hugged her again and told her I would try to see her again and I left with the tears tracking their hot trails down my cheeks. I couldn't look at Esme as I knew the look on her face would be etched in my mind.

I stumbled down the hallway and the pain of seeing Esme and Carlisle hit me hard. I found a small alcove and grabbed hold of my stomach so the pain wouldn't tear me apart. I crumbled down to my feet and cried for a few more minutes. After I let it out, I stood up, took a deep breath and walked out to find Jacob. Jacob didn't seem to be concerned that I was away for so long as the boys had woken up and were having a laugh at his antics. I told him we had better go as we needed to go down to the reserve and see if Charlie and Billy needed us.

I said bye to the boys and they eagerly asked Jacob when he would be back and he looked at me with a questioning look.

I suggested tomorrow after school as I couldn't miss another day and they were quite happy with that. The walk down the hall way was quiet. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye but I didn't acknowledge him as I didn't feel the need to explain myself to him.

"Well how was she?" My mouth got into gear way before my brain did.

"She was wonderful, I missed her so much." Jacob looked at me funny and only then did I realise he was talking about Renee not Esme.

"Yeah just the sound of her voice makes me realise how much I miss her, but she was fine, once I told her everyone was safe." I covered. Jacob nodded but I got the distinct feeling this wasn't over.

Our drive down to the Res was basically Jacob enacting everything that had happened with the two boys. I found out their names were Pete and Paul. I ahhed and ummed in all the right places so he didn't think I was ignoring him. I actually felt unbelievably better now that I had seen Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't believe how completely attached to them I had become in such a short amount of time. It was like they were my real parents as well.

We pulled in to the make shift office and I parked the truck. Jacob jumped out and went to find Billy and as luck would have it Charlie wasn't too far off. I walked over to him and he looked exhausted.

"Dad are you OK?" He turned around quickly at the sound of my voice.

"We made the news in Jacksonville." His eyebrows went up into his hair line so I explained the call from Renee. After talking to Charlie and then moving some other people to new accommodation, I drove home. Jacob offered to stay and help Billy and I was extremely glad for the peace and quiet. I drove home slowly and replayed the hospital visit over and over in my head. I missed those two so much and I felt such relief at being able to spend some time with them. As I drove along the main road, I slowed down at the school. I glanced at the time and saw that school finished in twenty minutes so I figured I would have enough time to go to the office and explain my absence and leave before running into anyone.

I pulled in quickly, I was unusually brave today. I parked in the spot that hid my truck, or at least tried to hide it, from the people entering the car park and I raced up to the office. So my bravery wasn't such a bright idea, as I fell over twice in my haste to make it to the office without being seen. I stumbled in the door and dusted off my knees and tried to clean the scrapes off my palms. I settled for a quick rub on my jeans and I raised my head to address the office lady. The room was awfully quiet and now I knew why. The office lady was watching me do my quick clean up but what was disturbing was Edward was sitting in a chair off to the side of me and I didn't see him. I only looked over in that direction because she was looking at him and me with a strange expression on her face.

I looked at his face and his expression was murderous. I quickly looked away and contemplated making a run for it. I could probably just turn around and leave and call them to explain my absence because I sure as hell didn't want to say it in front of him.

"Hi Isabella, are you here to pick up the papers chief Swan called about?" I looked at her with a blank expression so she answered for me.

"Yes of course you are." She walked out the back of the office so I walked over to the desk thinking about how quickly Edward could kill me now. His look was enough to stop my heart. Even though he was ridiculously angry with me, for apparently no reason, I still couldn't help but be hurt by his presence. Against my better judgement, I turned to peak a look at him through my hair. I moved my eyes first without moving any other part and when my peripheral vision wasn't enough, I slightly turned my shoulders. I was breathing very erratically and I knew he could hear it. I fooled myself into thinking that maybe he had walked out the door and I would turn around and he wasn't even there. I continued ever so slowly and then almost screamed. He was right behind me. I mean 'right' behind me. I am surprised that I didn't feel his presence or smelt his scent.

I turned around to face him dead on and he looked disgusted, exactly the same way he did when he first met me so long ago.

"Edward would you just say what you want to say and get it over and done with." My bravery made a triumphant return. His eyes seemed to tell a different story from the one he was trying to pull off. He leant in closer and growled at me.

"I don't have anything to say to you any more, by the way, you have an new odour attached to your skin, you're dog friend getting in very close is he?"

I couldn't believe it, he was stooping to a new depth. It was bad enough that he didn't want me but he didn't want me to have any friends either.

"You are unbelievable, you don't speak to me for months and now you insult my friend, mind you the only friend I have?" I tried to sound tough but it came across wimpy.

"May I remind you Edward, this is your doing, all of this is because you didn't want me. I was not good enough to be on the arm of Edward Cullen, mind you no one would have ever loved you as much as I did. I didn't leave you, you left me so you have no right to say these things."

His hand reached forward and he took my hair in his hand, he lifted the strand of hair to his face and smelled it. I was shocked into a frozen state. My failing hope started to return, maybe he was having second thoughts about us breaking up. He dropped it like it was poison.

"Who else have you been with Bella, getting around I smell?" I couldn't believe him, what was he implying.

"I beg your pardon?" I, again, tried to look annoyed but it wasn't working. I just wanted to cry and forget everything that had happened. I could smell his scent and it was driving me insane with desire. But then realisation dawned on me, how could I forget, how could I go on and pretend nothing happened when everything did. How could I go on and think he loved me when I knew he didn't.

"Edward, I can't do this." I tried to get past him but he grabbed my elbow. He leant in again and smelled me, it was getting annoying.

"You have been around a vampire or some one from my family, haven't you?" He was furious and I couldn't let him know because then I may not see them again and it felt too good to lose. The only way I could get out of this was to change the subject without him realising. I knew I needed to make him angry enough to let me go so I said the only thing I could think of under such pressure.

"Jacob lives with me now and we have been together all day, so all you can smell is defeat Edward."

I couldn't believe those words fell from my mouth. I was going to be sick, I had to get out before I threw up my sandwich all over him. The office lady came in and gave me my papers and at the same time the school bell rang. I turned around and tried without success, to listen to what the office lady was telling me. I knew Charlie would ask but I could feel the heat rising from my feet to my face and I needed to get out, so I would have to wing it for Charlie. I turned around and the look Edward gave me was shocked. I thought maybe I should try and fix my mess but it wasn't entirely my mess to fix.

I walked towards him but he put his hand up and stopped me. He told me to get out and as I was completely gutted, I walked out as quickly as my shaking feet could carry me. I got into the cool air and the warm tracks of tears I was fighting against, poured down my face. My vision was blurred and I ran in the direction of my parked truck. I needed the sanctuary of my cabin so I could scream and let the pain consume me.

I didn't see it, I didn't hear it, but I felt it. I was running towards my truck and my head was down. I felt something hit the side of my body and head so hard that I was thrown through the air. It all felt like it was happening in slow motion but I knew it wasn't. I came down from my flight with a huge crash and all I could see or hear, I wasn't sure which one, was broken glass all around me. I felt the trickle of something warm oozing out of my head and maybe my mouth, I couldn't be sure, but I could smell blood so strongly that I still may have been sick. Surprisingly though, there was no pain. Nothing. I heard the screams of unknown people and car tyres screeching but it was getting darker and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

_Poor Bella, she just can't seem to get a break..._

_let me know what you think_

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Normal POV._

The canteen delivery truck was running so late that he drove a little quicker through the school car park than was necessary. He was supposed to have been here an hour ago but he got held up and then he had to rush. He didn't see her. It was raining and his windows were foggy and he just didn't see her. He heard a crash and he thought perhaps he drove into a small parked car but when he looked at his windscreen he could see small splatters of blood around the cracked windscreen.

"Oh my God what happened?"

Edward ran out when he heard the crashing glass but he was too late. He didn't see it coming and since the driver didn't see her, he could not think anything therefore Edward didn't hear anything, so he was too late. He made his eyes look at his Bella, his beautiful Bella, laying all crumpled in a heap near the canteen side entrance glass door. People were running everywhere but he couldn't move, he knew she was dying, he could hear her heartbeat slowing down till it had almost stopped. Never in a hundred years did he ever feel like he was dead until now.

He was staring at her when he felt a huge blow to the side of his body. It was enough to shake him off his feet and he fell to the ground. He fell backwards, crouched and turned to look at what had hit him. He saw Alice's face and it was contorted in sheer agony. She stood over him and glared .

"Get up you son of a bitch, get up!" she growled at him.

He looked at her and saw Jasper running up to her side. He was trying in vain to calm her down but Edward could see that it was no use. Edward stood up and then Alice flew at him again. She didn't get to hit him with the full impact as Jasper grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Alice I am sorry..."

"Don't apologise to me you bastard, you caused all of this, you know that. You couldn't just leave her alone, no you had to push her. Up until your little speech just now she was safe Edward, SAFE, but now you ruined everything. It was only time we needed, that's it. You ruined everything. You should leave, just get out of here, I can't stand to look at your face."

Edward was crushed, never in a million years would his sister say such hurtful things to him. Rosalie, yes, but Alice never.

"I'm not leaving Alice, it would crush Esme." his words were weak.

"Oh Esme, yeah lets go tell her how you killed Bella, great let's see how happy she will be with you then Edward when it's been Esme who has been seeing her in private and watching to make sure she is safe. Yeah how happy will she be with you, brother." Her words were as venomous as her mouth and Edward sat shocked. He couldn't believe it was Esme that he could smell on her skin, his own mother. He knew she would be devastated and she would never forgive him. He looked at Alice and nodded.

He made his feet carry him over to her broken body and he fell down next to her. He carefully lifted her body into his arms and cried into her hair. The ambulance arrived, some one must have called one, and they took her out of his arms. He couldn't hear voices, he couldn't see faces. All he could hear was the faint sound of Bella's heart trying to fight to keep going and her bloodied face. How unbelievable that he tried to keep her safe by keeping away and yet he still killed her. She was dying of a broken heart and he caused it.

The ambulance drivers must have asked him to ride in the back but he shook his head no and turned to walk away. Alice jumped in the back with her and tried her hardest not to breath the short distance to the hospital. The ER nurse knew Carlisle and called him down as soon as she saw who it was and that his daughter Alice was there.

Carlisle received a code Blue on his pager and he dropped what he was doing and ran to the Emergency Room. He knew it was serious, they had not needed a code blue since a huge fire tanker set light and the driver was brought in with severe burns. Carlisle arrived in ER and even his normal composed features were rocked. He looked at his daughter and knew there was only one person who could make her look like that. He rushed over to the bed and looked into the face of the one person he was dreading seeing.

Bella.

He started screaming orders at people but the ambulance staff just stared at him. One man, Jackson, put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Dr Cullen, it's too late for Miss Swan she is dyi...."  
"No, nobody is dying till I say so." Carlisle's skilled hands started working and he had her transferred to a private room. He called for Alice but she was still in shock. He shouted her name and she followed him in a daze.

The hardest part of the whole afternoon was having to tell Charlie that they didn't think she was going to make it through the night. He was devastated and had to be given medical attention when he collapsed. Carlisle knew that he had been over worked and this kind of shock just sent his body into over drive but they checked him out anyway.

Carlisle had induced a coma in Bella and for the time being she was stable. Alice went to tell Esme what had happened and within minutes the whole family were back in the hospital. Esme broke down as soon as she saw her and Charlie actually had to take her out of the room. Alice was staring at her friend and even Jasper couldn't lift the spirits of the room. Emmett was clearly shaken up and Rosalie had the decency to look saddened by this horrible accident.

It was 3am and Carlisle finally found some alone time with her. He had made his decision but he felt that it was wrong to do it against Edwards wishes so he went to find his son.

He spoke to Esme and she said she hadn't seen Edward all day, she had presumed he would have been here at the hospital. Carlisle looked at Alice and saw her expression change and he pulled her aside to ask her what happened between her and her brother. Esme walked away with them to listen to the events of the day.

If Esme could cry, she would have been by the time Alice finished. The little pixie may have been small in stature but she made up for it in spirit and she refused to be swayed from her stand where Edward was concerned. Esme took Emmett and they started a search party for him while Alice and Rosalie stayed behind.

Carlisle came back into the ward and saw Charlie sitting over his daughter with Rosalie holding his hand. He looked at Carlisle's face and it broke his heart. Charlie could hear the machine beeps getting slower and slower and he knew it was inevitable. His baby girl was dying. He stood up from his post at her side and walked over to Carlisle, he stopped in front of him, completely grief stricken.

"Dr Cullen, I don't know why, but I believe you can save her. Something deep in my gut is telling me to trust you. Can you please save my Bella, she's all I have, please Dr Cullen?"

Carlisle looked at Charlie and couldn't help the feeling of deja vu taking over his body from a time many years ago when he was asked to do the same thing. He thought about his response and lead Charlie over to the seats near Bella's bed.

"Charlie, are you sure you want me to try? This is going to be exceptionally hard on you."

"I don't care about me Dr Cullen, just please save her." Charlie grabbed Carlisle's shoulder while he pleaded.

"OK Charlie, but you need to trust me completely, do you understand? When I say you can't see her, I mean it, until she is completely well again?"

Charlie nodded and even though he was so tempted to ask what he was going to do, something deep inside him told him not too.

"OK Dr Cullen, what do I do?" Carlisle stood up and by this time Alice and Rosalie were both standing by Charlie,

"Kiss your daughter goodbye Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened but he had to trust the doctor. He nodded and walked over to Bella's side. He leant down and kissed her forehead and hugged her while he cried. He told her he loved her more than anything and he hoped to see her again soon.

Charlie was walked out to his car by Alice.

"Alice look after her ok, she loved you like the sister she never had," Alice nodded, leant in and hugged him and then watched him drive away.

It took them less than half an hour to start the change. Carlisle kissed her head and asked forgiveness before stabbing her heart with a vile full of venom. Alice had argued that she wanted to help, so after many arguments and assurances that Alice could not see any danger in her own immediate future, Carlisle agreed. Alice bite her wrists and her ankles and also her elbows. Carlisle then bit her neck on both sides. At first they both worried as she didn't move, there was no reaction what so ever. By the time the end of the day came, her thrashes were becoming more pronounced and Carlisle injected more morphine into her body. This seemed to work so they worked around visiting hours so no-one would be suspicious.

Each of the family members took time to sit by her bed and Esme read her books from Jane Austin, her favourite author. Carlisle managed to get a supply of human blood in case they needed it but the plan was they would try to give her animal blood first. Emmett suggested they try to milk an animal so they could infuse it into her body but Carlisle thought it would be better if she hunted with all of them as support. She needed to get used to it anyway.

Carlisle spent his time with her telling her old stories from his past. He remembered that she was interested in them when she first met him.

Emmett's time was spent filling her in with what was happening in the world. He told her about the sports scores and also what was happening at school with all her loser human friends. Rosalie had not spent any time with Bella alone, there was normally someone else with her. It was the beginning of the third day and she found herself alone with her.

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't really remember this phase myself beside the excruciating pain. I just wanted to apologise for being such a bitch to you all this time. I never wanted this to happen to you and I feel so bad that it was because of our interference that you won't have a normal life. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive us. I understand that you may not want to forgive our brother either but his heart was in the right place. He just hasn't got any idea of how to function around you. Anyway I hope we can be friends?"

Rosalie brushed some of her hair away from her face and noticed that her hair felt silky and her skin was going white. It wouldn't be too long now. She stood and walked out to the door to find the others but they were all waiting for her. She was surprised she hadn't heard them, but then she was preoccupied.

"Carlisle, it won't be long now, her skin has changed. Do you think we should move her out while it's quiet?" They had decided to move Bella to their home once the transformation was close to ending so she and the humans would be safe. They all moved quickly and got everything set up to transport her our. Alice 'borrowed' the ambulance and they took Bella home. The drive to their home was short and once Bella was settled inside their spare room, Alice returned the Ambulance.

It was 5am on Day three when Bella opened her eyes. Carlisle and Esme decided it would be best if she saw them first so the other four waited.

_Now it's time for the new Bella._

_Review if you like_

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Bella POV_

I was vaguely aware of what was going on. I remember being thrown across the car park, I remember feeling no pain, but I could smell blood, lots of it. I hoped Edward would be ok if it was my blood, I would hate for him to go through pain because of me. I slowly opened my eyes and everything looked bright, exceptionally bright, like someone had gotten some paint and painted everything around me. I sat up and looked around to see where I was. I could see a timber door and as I looked at it, I realised I could actually see the grain of the wood, how unbelievable.

I looked to the right and saw a window, the bright light shocked me at first but then I looked again, the green was amazing, the colours were exaggerated but beautiful. I stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the world that I 'thought' I could see before. As I looked outside I could hear birds chirping but they were no where in sight. I could see the water trickling down over the rocks and I felt like I was standing under a waterfall, the noise was incredible. I was aware of someone else in the room so I turned around slowly to see Esme and Carlisle. Esme looked like she was waiting for permission to embrace me and I noticed Carlisle's arm restraining her.

It was all clear now. The accident, my vision, my hearing and waking up in this room.

I was a vampire.

My wish was finally granted, I wondered where Edward was but the memories of what happened came flooding back to me. He didn't want me any more. What on earth was I going to do now for eternity. The sudden realisation of this shocked me and I fell to my knees, grabbing hold of a small table next to me. The table crumbled under my new found strength and I looked at Esme apologetically. She was looking at Carlisle, obviously begging for permission to approach me. Maybe I would have to take the first step.

I stood up and smoothed out my horrible hospital gown and looked at the two people who would be my life now. I wondered briefly what happened with Charlie, but I would have to get answers later. For now I needed to be polite to my new family.

"Esme.." That was all it took for her to be in my arms and holding me, really holding me.

"Oh Bella, I was so afraid we were too late, I thought I had lost you, are you OK? Do you feel hungry? Is there anything I can do to help?" I looked at Carlisle and saw him looking at me intently, like he was waiting for me to snap.

"Esme, I'm sorry you had to do this." Esme looked at me with a shocked look and hugged me again.

"Bella don't apologise sweetheart, we are the ones who need to apologise, we took away your life." Her voice cracked and I felt so bad for her, she was blaming herself, as she normally did.

I raised my hand up to her face and brushed a lock of hair away from her beautiful skin, she was beautiful before, but now that I could see her clearly, she was exquisite.

"Esme, you gave me my life back and I am sure this decision wasn't taken lightly..," I looked at Carlisle and read the answer in his face, "..so please don't blame yourself, this was my decision before, wasn't it Carlisle?" Esme was surprised and looked over at her husband with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes it was Bella but it's not the same," he turned his face to Esme and addressed her, " She asked me about changing her after James attacked her but I convinced her she was too young. She put up quite a fight but that's all irrelevant now isn't it?" He smiled at the memory.

I could hear some noise outside of the door and I looked at Esme,

"Your sister is driving us all crazy, she wants to see you." I smiled at the sound of the word sister. I had missed Alice so much and now she was here. The door flew open and in a split second Alice was on me. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and she was talking so fast that I was surprised that I could actually keep up with her.

"Oh my Bella, you look beautiful." Alice had pulled herself away to look at me. I scrunched up my face, beautiful and Bella usually don't belong in the same sentence for me. I looked at the others standing around and I was surprised they were all nodding, even Rosalie.

I walked over to a mirror and looked into it. I was shocked, so shocked that I screamed and flew back away from the mirror.

"My eyes, Carlisle, my eyes?" I screamed while I covered my face. Carlisle told everyone to leave but Esme refused. Carlisle walked over to me and pulled me out of the foetal position, up to him.

"Bella, honey, it's OK, your eyes will change once you start feeding, they will go like ours, please don't worry." Esme was rubbing soothing circles on my back and it was funny because it actually felt normal, not cold or hot, just normal. Carlisle asked me if I felt hungry and not knowing how that felt, we decided on a hunt anyway.

I walked down stairs and I found I felt extremely light on my feet, like I was balanced all of a sudden. I felt like I would never fall over or trip or be clumsy ever again. It was amazing.

We ran up to the top of the mountain range and I felt empowered. I had never been so coordinated in my life.

Life, what a funny word to use now.

Emmett stopped and we all pulled in behind him, he had spotted a herd of deer and wanted to show me what to do. It was funny because before he even got a chance to explain to me how to hunt, I just got this overwhelming desire to attack the deer. I remember crouching down and then I pounced. I had tunnel vision, all I could see, hear, feel or taste was the deer. I had no conception of any one around me. I pounced and it was amazing how instinctively I reacted. I felt the blood slide down my throat and all I could feel was satisfaction. I drained the deer and then moved to the next one. This continued on until I heard some laughing. I looked up from my kill and I saw Emmett and Alice laughing with all the others behind them smiling.

"Hey leave some for us, Sis!!" Emmett stated while Alice punched his arm but agreed with him.

We spent the afternoon hunting and when I was completely full, the others gave me some tips and we laughed and joked around. It was funny watching Emmett fight off a bear and I had to admit I understood why Edward would not let me watch him hunt. You really did give way to your senses

We ran through the mountain to test out my speed and it was incredible. At one point, Jasper rumbled me and at first, I didn't know what to do. He still hadn't said much to me and we didn't really have a close relationship before my change.

I was walking along the river side and all of a sudden I was thrown into the water, I felt my attacker on my back and I struggled to turn around to fight him. I managed to manoeuvre my arms so I could swing my waist around and then I came face to face with Jasper. His face told me he was relaxed and … cheeky. He laughed and dunked me under the water. I panicked at first thinking I was going to drown, but then I remembered something Edward had told me, he didn't need to breath.

So I tried. It was a very strange feeling at first but then I relaxed and went with the flow.

We stayed out quite late and then Esme suggested we go home and get settled as she knew I would have some questions.

After a nice shower and some new clothes, courtesy of Alice, we all sat down to talk.

I spent hours asking about the change and especially how they managed to get it past Charlie, I was surprised he had given them permission. As soon as Carlisle allowed it, I would contact him.

We sat around the table and the conversation had ceased. I looked around and then spoke.

"I just want to say thank you to all of you, I know I have been nothing but trouble to all of you and my arrival has been a pain in your butt." Emmett laughed but one look from Esme stopped him.

"Anyway I need to ask, what happened with Edward? You don't need to beat around the bush, I am under no illusion that he does not love me, and I won't be swayed, but I want to know, that's all." Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded.

"I think we need to tell you everything Bella, everything right from the beginning." I looked at him curiously.

The next three hours went by fast. Carlisle and Alice told me everything, from the reason Edward broke up with me and his torment over leaving me. It was extremely hard to hear. They told me about the day of the accident and how Alice told him to leave. I was shocked. After I had time to digest this new information, Esme took me to my room.

It was the room along side Edwards room and it was decorated beautifully. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and I glanced back at Esme and Alice.

"A bed?" Esme laughed. "We thought you might still need somewhere to be comfortable and think things through."

"Thank you." There was a lovely bookcase and a matching drawer set. It was beautiful but it felt alien to me. I heard Esme and Alice leave so I lay down on my huge bed. I tried to absorb the changes that had happened to me over the past week. It was very over whelming but I was also pleased. It wasn't the way I had wanted to be changed but I also figured Edward couldn't stay away forever. To find out the real reason's behind the break up was shocking. I couldn't believe the pain that I had gone through all because I thought he hated me but he was trying to save me. Now that I looked back at it, I certainly had 20/20 vision. The comments that Esme made when I saw her at the hospital, the look on Edwards face at different times.

****************

Time passed by quickly. I adapted to my new life style and after three months, I was stable enough to visit Charlie. His look was enough to make me laugh. He was shocked and disbelief filtered through his face. I didn't stay long, I just wanted him to know I was ok. I took a few belongings with me, the CD I listened to from Phil and some photos I had on my table. I promised I would see him more often and he was happy. He tried to ask what had happened to me but I had rehearsed my answer with the help of Carlisle.

Time moved on and the hunting moved along quite successfully and I found my favourite animal was the deer. Maybe it was because it was my first animal or maybe it was what Alice had said, I was graceful. I had a good belly laugh at that comment.

Emmett taught me how to fight and Jasper worked with me to try and find out why his ability did not work on me. I went shopping with Alice and I let Rosie dress me up as her life size doll. It was fun but something was missing in my life. He was never far from my thoughts and I wondered whether he would even come back. Eternity was a very long time when you're alone.

_Six Months later_

*******************

"Good morning Forks Hospital, what extension please?" the lady asked.

"I am enquiring about a patient please."

"Name please?"

"Miss Bella, Isabella Swan"

There was silence on the end of the phone, Edward waited and the feeling of absolute despair was starting to take over.

"I'm sorry sir, please wait and I will put you through to someone who can talk to you." Edward waited and decided that if his father answered, he would hang up straight away.

"Dr Snow speaking, can I help you?" Edward breathed a sigh of relief and then enquired about Bella. Dr Snow stalled and Edward felt that maybe now he didn't want to know. He contemplated hanging up but Dr Snow continued.

"Before I speak to you, are you family?" Edward knew he would have her file opened in front of him so he quickly answered.

"My Name is Phil, I am her mother, Renee's husband, how is my step daughter please."

"Sir, I am sorry to tell you that she did not make it. I am very sorry but she has been gone for over 9 months now, how is it that you took so long to call?"

"I am sorry Dr, I can't speak to you at this time, thank you for your help."

Edward hung up and fell down to his knees. If he could cry, this would have been the time he would have. His mind kept replaying their last talk and the vision of her broken body laying on the ground has haunted him since it happened.

He made up his mind a long time ago that he couldn't live without her and this just clenched it. He packed up the small amount of belongings he had acquired in Paris and then booked a plane ticket back to Forks, Washington. He had a long flight ahead of him and it gave him time to think how best to inform his family that he was going to leave and never return. He didn't think it was best to let them know he was going to kill himself, Esme may not be able to take that kind of news. Plus he hadn't completely decided as yet, how to do it plus, Alice would see it if he did.

_Da da dahhhhhh_

_Now it's time for Edward to return home and be reunited with Bella_

_Sirius xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella skipped down the stairs and called for Esme. She walked out into the lounge with paint splatters on her face.

"Yes Bella, what's up?" Bella looked at Esme and smiled, "What are you doing Esme?" Esme wiped off the paint splatters from her cheeks and then spoke to Bella.

"Well sweetie, I was bored so I decided to redo all the paintings in the house with a new theme, but what was it you wanted?" Esme walked into the kitchen to wash her hands and Bella followed.

"Well, I umm sort of..." Esme turned around to look at her, wondering what was worrying her surrogate daughter. She worried that they had done something wrong to upset her.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong, is something wrong, has someone upset you?" Esme was stressing out and Bella put her hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Esme, it's ok nothing is wrong, I just wanted to ask permission to go out actually?" Bella looked down and Esme was shocked.

"Bella my darling, you don't need to ask permission, sweetheart you are free to do what ever you want, you have shown us that there is no danger of you being around humans, so you can come and go as you please." Bella picked up what she was getting at, Esme thought she wanted to leave.

"Esme, I only want to go out for the day but it's where I am going is what the problem is." Esme looked at her, first with relief on her face and then with worry again.

"Bella?"

"Umm, I want to see Charlie but also I want to see Jacob, … at La Push?" Esme sat down and looked up at Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart, you know about the Treaty, you know if you go down there it will endanger all of us, Bella you can't darling." Bella sat down next to her and then after a while she spoke again.

"I won't cross the Treaty line Esme, I promise I will work it out, but I would never put you all in danger, you are all I have now, you're my family." Esme nodded and then hugged Bella.

"Bella could you do me a favour, take Alice with you, she will know if something is going to go wrong?" Esme pleaded but Bella told her no, Alice would complicate and already complicated situation. After much convincing, Esme agreed and Bella kissed her cheek and then ran out the back door.

She ran through the forest and after a short amount of time, she arrived. She crouched down beside the back fence. Bella brushed her hair and dusted off a few stray leaves and walked around the front door. She could hear Charlie inside watching a ball game and she knocked on the door. She could hear him curse that someone was interrupting his game and then she heard his feet stomp across the wooden floorboards. He opened the door a little more forcefully than was completely necessary and then he stopped when he saw his daughter standing there.

"OH My God, Bella, come in sweetheart." Charlie hugged her tightly and she returned his hug much more softer than his one. They talked for a while and she told him to finish watching the game because she wanted to ring Jacob. She padded across the floor and picked up the phone. She hesitantly dialled the number and when she heard his voice, she almost hung up.

"Hello, hello, is anyone there?"

After a few more seconds, Bella replied,

"Hi Jake." there was a minute of confusion on the phone but then Jacob dawned onto the voice of his caller.

"Who is this, is this a joke or something?" Jacob was getting frustrated.

"Jake, it's me, can we meet somewhere? Umm preferably somewhere up here?" Jacob was curious but agreed quickly. He told her he would meet her at her father's house in half an hour. Bella went back to talk to her dad and told him that she would visit more often and then went outside to wait for Jacob. She went down to the forest line and stood just off in the shade. Jake arrived and she waved him to go around the house to her. As he stepped closer, still wearing a wary look, she told him to stop.

"Jacob, I want to know if I can trust you?" Jacob looked at her wearily.

"Bella, what is it?" He thought maybe she was scarred like Sam's girlfriend was and he wanted to assure her he would not care how she looked.

"Bella I don't care what you look like, you know I have feelings for you, I always have, please let me see you." Bella stepped forward and the shade drifted away from her body. At first Jake looked at her clothing and noticed she was wearing a pair of slimming white pants that hugged her curves and she had a navy blue tight fitting top on, that accentuated her pale skin.

Her pale skin.

The penny dropped and Jake roared.

He went down into a crouch and Bella couldn't believe he was preparing to attack, but why like this. He flew at her and she was convinced he would bounce of her strong body, but she flew backwards into the forest trees behind her. It took her a few minutes to figure out that Jake was actually attacking.

"Jake it's still me, please let me talk to you. I am not going to fight you." Bella made the decision to try and talk him down rather than make matters worse by fighting him.

"You are NOT Bella any more, you're a leech, a blood sucker, a vampire and my enemy!" Jake was murderous and she thought there was probably no way of talking this out so she pushed him back. He budged back and fell onto his butt but then he flew at her again, this time he hit her across the face and she knew it would leave a mark. His strength was incredible and it shocked her. All the while, she kept talking to him but he kept fighting. At one point he tore her shirt off and ripped off part of her pants. She couldn't believe this was Jake, her friend Jacob.

Bella was getting annoyed and realised talking would not get her out of this mess so she had to fight back. She hit Jacob across the chest and he flew back against a tree. The tree shook with the amount of power that was exerted from the impact. Jake stood up and his eyes changed, if he was angry before then now he was murderous. He stepped back and started to stretch his back in an unusual position. He pulled forward and then he let out an animalistic growl. Bella was shocked as he transformed right in front of her eyes. There in his place stood a wolf. A large reddish brown wolf and he was stalking around her. She kept her eye on him and for some reason she wasn't surprised then he pounced and he bit her arm. She felt the flesh break and she fought back with everything she had.

The fight continued on for ages and then when she had him in a dead lock and there wasn't anyway he could release, he transformed back to his normal form. She held him tight but then she felt his surrender. She released her hold and untangled her legs from around his torso and he moved away from her quickly. She stood up and watched him with an intense look.

"I don't know you any more, we are enemies and if you cross the treaty line, we will kill you." Jacob spat on the floor in front of her and turned and walked away.

"Well, that didn't go as expected."

_Review if you like!!!_

_One more Chapter to go_

_Sirius xoxox_


	7. Chapter 7

_Some yummy stuff in this one, some action between Edward and Bella. Hope you like it._

_As usual not my characters, all Stephenie Meyer, not mine _

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 7**

She looked at her body, she was covered in mud and dirt and leaves, her clothes were ripped and she felt like she had just gone ten rounds with a heavy weight wrestler. She turned around and started to walk home. She couldn't believe Jacob was a wolf but then she was a vampire, so it's not like its completely out of the ordinary.

She walked home and she knew Jacob was following her, she could sense him behind her. She kept her wits about her as she didn't think she could really go another round right now. Once she got over the top of the range and the Cullen's home was in view, Jacob pulled back, she watched him run back to La Push. That's what it has come down too, my side and your side. So be it. She walked down towards the house and wondered what on earth she was going to say to Esme.

***************

After Bella left, Esme had a bad feeling about letting her go. She knew Alice was out shopping and if anything went wrong she would be home in a flash, so she had to have faith that her Bella would be ok. Esme continued with her paintings and when she found she couldn't concentrate, she packed up her art. She went inside to find something to do when she heard her husband pull up in the drive. Everything happened in the space of a few minutes then, Carlisle walked in and kissed her hello, then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie ran in through the back door, with anxious looks on their faces. Esme spun around and looked at Alice and the horror that was taking over Esme was over whelming.

"What's happened Alice, where is she? is she safe?" Esme was frantic and Jasper had to walk over and actually touch her arm to calm her down. She tried to shake him off but Esme couldn't. Carlisle sat her down and tried to figure out what had his wife so stressed. They heard a noise behind them and they turned around to come face to face with Edward.

They stared at him for a minute when Alice jumped up and hugged her brother. It had been so long and they had left on a bad note. Esme stood up and all the conflicting emotions were taking their toll on her. She hugged Edward and then everyone walked up and hugged him.

"Edward, where have you been, we called so many times, but you never answered us?" Esme was crying in every sense of the word, just no tears. Carlisle guided his son to take a seat and tried to decide the best way to break the news him.

"Umm, I am not here for long..." Edward looked over at Alice and she was reciting Shakespeare in her head, she was obviously hiding something.

"... I just came to say goodbye," Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. They started yelling at him and then Alice stood up. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She had her hands down on the table in front of her and her head had dropped in between her arms. Jasper stood up quickly and tried to calm her down by placing his hands over hers.

"Alice what is it, what do you see?" Jasper's voice was calm and controlled.

"Esme, she's trying to hide from you, she's hurt, it's Bella, Bella's hurt."

"Bella!" Edward said, shocked.

"Where is she Alice, tell ME!!" Esme was seriously going to lose it today. She yelled at Alice, ignoring Edward's questioning look. He tried to read their minds but everything was confusing.

"She's coming in the front drive way now, Esme, don't be mad..." Esme took off running with Carlisle right on her heels. It took a few seconds but everyone else had followed too, including Edward.

Bella staggered down through the trees and once she was in front of the house, she collapsed. She heard Esme scream and she felt someone pick her up. She forced her eyes open and she saw Edward.

"OH wow, I must be dead if you're here, hi Edward, am I dead?" Edward horrified look of concern did nothing to ease her. Esme was yelling at him to bring her in the house and Alice was gone, probably upstairs getting her clothes.

"Take her up to her room Edward." Edward looked at his father completely confused.

"HER room, what?" Esme was getting frustrated and ordered Emmett to take her, he ran over and grabbed her off Edward and then started talking to her.

"Hey little Sis, what've you been doing, haven't I taught you anything? Who beat you up anyway?" Bella tried to laugh,

"Emm, after the beating I just got, I will still beat you any day!" Emmett's laugh boomed through the house and he ran her upstairs and placed her on her bed. Everyone was surrounding her and Edward stood at the door, not knowing what to do. He felt like an outsider and when he felt his father touch his shoulder he turned and followed him down to his study.

After an hour of talking and explaining, Edward walked downstairs to the dining room table where they were all waiting for him, Bella included. She was cleaned up and dressed. He walked in and sat down in his chair, which was right next to Bella's. He couldn't look at her, he didn't know what to say.

"umm Edward, I understand why you did what you did, I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me instead of the way you did it. But it's all in the past now, so I just wanted to say sorry for causing all this trouble and I will leave if that's what you want." Emmett looked across the table at Bella and couldn't believe she was apologising to him. He was the one who caused all of this. He stood up quickly and his chair flew backwards. Rosalie placed a comforting hand on his arm but he brushed her away.

"Bella, sorry sis, but you don't need to apologise for nothing, he is the arsehole here not you." Emmett stomped off and Rosalie followed him. She got to the door and stopped and looked at Edward, he could hear her voice in his head anyway.

_Don't make her leave again Edward, it was your fault this happened in the first place all because of your martyr attitude, don't mess up again, she loves you, God only knows why, but she does._

Edward nodded and then looked back at the table and found everyone was gone. He could still hear Esme's voice in his head yelling at him to fix it up as she couldn't lose both of them again.

He turned his head so he could look Bella in the eyes. He stopped before he could speak as he was suddenly taken in by her beauty. He always knew she was beautiful, but now she was exquisite. Her chestnut brown hair had highlights that reflected off the light. Her eyes were golden brown and her skin was like porcelain glass. She was beautiful.

"What are you thinking Edward? I wish you would just say what you wanted to say."

"My father told me that Charlie gave him permission to change you, how was that?"

"I don't know I suppose you would do anything for the one you love!" she let that comment hang in the air for a minute before continuing.

"Edward, I know we have eternity and such but I still seem to be slightly impatient about things, so if you want me to leave would you please say so, as I really have no where to go, I could live with Charlie but it might be a bit complicated since I just fought Jacob Black in the forest outside Charlie's house.."

"Black did that to you?" Edward looked at her, his look was furious.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm a big vampire girl now, I can look after myself." Edward was taken back with that comment. She didn't need him, he didn't need to protect her any more, considering the bloody fantastic bang up job he did before he left, he wasn't surprised.

"Edward can I touch you?" she sounded so hesitant, he just looked at her and nodded. She nodded back and then turned her chair around to face him and he did the same. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then moved into his chair so her knees were touching his thighs. He looked at her and desire was flooding his body. Bella leant forward and gently touched her finger tips to the side of his head. All four fingers were placed on either side and she took a big breath and closed her eyes. Edward sat in the unusual position and waited then all of a sudden, a million flashes came across his mind. It took him a minute to realise they were Bella's thoughts. He saw the first day she laid eyes on him and how she was immediately attracted him. He saw her pain at his obvious dislike of her. He saw their dates and he could feel the emotions that ran through her. He saw when James attacked her and how all she was worried about was not seeing him again. He saw the break up and when he felt her despair, he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. He then saw her life after she changed and the deep pain she felt at not being with him plus the love she had for his family. It was unbearable to feel how much love one person could have for another, for him. She slowly pulled back out of his mind and then sat back in her chair. She didn't make any move to move away from him, she just sat back.

"How did, how did you do that?" he stuttered.

"Carlisle and Jasper worked with me on it. It took a while to understand what my ability was but we figured out that I have a shield. I am trying to work on expanding it to cover more than one person, but at the moment it's hard, I need to use the finger thing." Bella thought she was babbling and she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Anyway Edward, I just wanted you to know where I stand and how I feel. I suppose the rest is up to you." Bella turned and walked upstairs to her room. She could tell there wasn't anyone home, they must have gone hunting to give them some space.

She walked upstairs and went in and stood by the large open window. She knew this day would come and now she had to make a decision. Could she live here without him, could she ever find a mate? NO, definitely not.

It was Edward or it was nobody.

She turned around to look at her room and thought that maybe she could live with Charlie or maybe she would just get her own place, that way it would be easier with the visitors she would have. A nice little place with a garden would be good. She looked up and Edward was standing in her doorway. She looked at him and bit her lip, a habit she never lost. He walked over to her and she watched him approach, she was filled with so much need for him, she thought she had better rein in her feelings, she had no idea whether he still wanted her like that now she was changed.

He stopped in front of her and she swallowed and looked up at him. His hand lifted up and he took a piece of her hair and he let it fold through his fingers. She closed her eyes and waited. His hand then slipped down to cup her cheek and she looked up at him and then she put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her mouth. She kissed him as passionately as she could and he held her tightly against his body. The kiss became more frantic and desperate and Bella's hands tore off his shirt. He pulled back to look at her face but they both mirrored each other, desire, passion and want.

They laid down on the bed and it took only minutes for their clothes to be spread across the room. Edward relaxed and let his passion take over, he realised he didn't need to be careful any more. He didn't need to worry if he was going to break her or hurt her, he was free to take her and be with her.

"Bella, I love you, I always have." Bella looked at him and smiled.

"I know Edward, but you had better show me, or so help me I will do it for you." Edward smiled and then a cheeky look crossed his face.

"Really, and how will you do that Miss Swan?" Edward held her hands down on either side of her head thinking he had her trapped but then she twisted and spun him around and she was on top. She grabbed his arms and wrapped her legs around his. Her naked breasts were pressing against his chest and his erection was begging to be attended to. He was so turned on, he growled and Bella growled back. She came in and bit his neck and Edward growled again. She untangled her legs and laid down on him. He flipped them around and he positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her hot, velvet folds. He moaned and groaned and Bella squirmed under him. They didn't take long to feel their tension building and when Bella screamed his name and trembled under his body, he thrust into her two more times and he came with a fevered passion. He collapsed on her and when her arms held him in place, he finally felt like he had found his home.

"Sleep Bella," Bella burst out laughing and then so did Edward.

"I am not a fragile little human any more mister and you know what, I could take you on any day."

Edward sat up and looked her in the eye. He was going to play her little game but there were a few more important things that needed to be said first.

"Bella, I can't just forget everything that happened, I need you to know how sorry I am and I will never forgive myself for what I did to you." Edward sat up and put his head on his folded arms over his knees.

Bella looked at him and sat up to pull a sheet over her body. She turned on the side and ran her nails over the beautiful skin on his back.

There was silence for a while and Bella turned over and laid down on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"Edward, do you regret meeting me?" Edward's head spun around and stared at her.

"What? NO Bella, how could you even say that?"

Bella nodded and looked at him.

"Bella my life didn't exist before I met you, you are my life now, I have told you that before, you have to believe me." Edward pleaded.

Bella nodded again.

She got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her like a toga. She walked over to the window and Edwards eye's followed her.

"But it's not enough is it Edward?"

Edward was completely confused, where was she going with this?

"Bella what are you saying?" Edward sat up and then when she didn't answer, he walked over to hold her. She spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Then the same goes for me, my old life is gone, I am not who I was before. So what I want to know is, is this what you want? No questions, no regrets, no nothing, do you want me?" Edward looked at her and found he couldn't argue with her. He loved her and even though he knew she deserved better, she loved him.

"Yes Bella, I want you and only you forever." Edward kissed her and she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

"I love you too Edward, eternity is just too long to be with out you."

The two lovers married soon after their reconciliation and Charlie gave her away. Alice and Rosalie went to town and planned a beautiful wedding for them. They lived with Esme and Carlisle and their family and for the first time in a long time, Bella was finally complete.

The end.

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sirius xo_


End file.
